Best Carnival EverKissing Booth: Ziam Oneshot
by Little Miss Apprehensive
Summary: Liam Payne goes to the annual carnival, as usual. However, he is about to come face-to-face with the love of his life, whether he knows the special person or not.


*Side note: if you're not okay with mildly gay things, you might want to overlook this story. Same goes if you hate One is my very first story, so please don't hate.*

Liam stepped up to the carnival booth cautiously. Harry, Louis, and Niall all giggled and pushed him forward saying, "Aw, c'mon Liam!Don't you wanna kiss a super-hot chick?!" Liam sighed and read the sign again. It still read "Madame Zanaria's Fabulous Kissing Booth". Liam shrugged, put a carnival token on the table, and pushed the button marked "push me". A small ding was heard, and a blindfold slid out of the slot next to the button. The words "Put me on for a sweet surprise!" were lettered daintily on the front of the kerchief. "Put it on, dumbass!" yelled Harry from behind him. The others snickered again as Liam tied it around his face, feeling extremely silly.

"Have you put on the blindfold, yet?" asked a high-pitched and very feminine voice from behind the curtain. "Um...yes..." said Liam, hoping to God that the girl "Madame Zanaria" picked for him was good-looking. Liam was interrupted from his thoughts by the feel of warm lips on his. Liam began to kiss those wonderful lips back. They were soft and sweet, tasting slightly of chicken...Wait a minute. He suddenly remembered that he had bought Zayn a huge piece of fried chicken for lunch. He knew these lips. Liam pulled away abruptly, yanking off the blindfold to reveal none other than a smirking and blushing Zayn Malik. He turned around-red in the cheeks-to face Harry, Louis, and Niall roaring with laughter. Niall was actually rolling on the ground in mirth.

Liam turned back on Zayn and demanded, "What was THAT?!" Zayn blushed again and muttered, "Harry helped me plan it. I didn't mean to make you mad, I just-" This time, it was Zayn's turn to be interrupted. Liam was kissing him back, hard. The other three behind them suddenly quieted. "Awwwwww..." said Louis softly, glancing at Harry. This kiss was sweeter than the last one, full of unspoken things. Then, Liam broke away, this time _he _was the one smirking, and _Zayn_ was the one blushing. "I'd much rather you tell me in advance, next time. You're so much more fun to kiss than a silly carnival slut. I just was overwhelmed." said Liam. Zayn smiled and opened a hidden door into the booth. "C'mere, Liam. I think you have something on your chin..." And with that, Zayn grabbed Liam by the hand into the tiny booth among gales of laughter.

*Imagine the rest: sorry, I'm not very good at writing smut*

Zayn flopped down in the tiny room next to a panting Liam. He reached over and kissed the top of the curly hair. "So sorry, honey-I'm not very experienced at-" Liam cut across his speech:"I'm not disappointed, Zaynie. I had a wonderful time." Zayn blushed into silence.

Outside the booth, Harry, Niall, and Louis had been gluing their ears to the door, hoping to catch some sound or moan. Now that they could hear nothing, they sat back on one of the benches. "Wow," said Harry, "May I be the first to say; I never thought that they would go for each other like that. I was just planning a prank with Zayn, but wow." Louis nodded at his boyfriend's words. Niall just shuddered. He wasn't used to all this "gay" stuff. All he wanted in life was a guitar and some good-old-fashioned Irish food. He had never wanted to explore his sexuality; he had the perfect, most loving girlfriend named (Insert your name here). But now that he thought about it, Zayn and Liam as a couple seemed, kind of, well, cute. They were so perfect for each other, anyway. Besides, he had been able to come to terms with Louis and Harry when they had come out.

Meanwhile, inside the booth, Liam and Zayn were so wrapped up in what they were doing that they couldn't hear (or couldn't care less about) what the boys were saying about them. Zayn soon noticed that Liam had all but given up. So he surfaced, rolled on his side, and looked over at his new boyfriend, sound asleep on the ground.


End file.
